


"Ruining" Your Step-Daughter's Seduction

by Princess_April



Category: Original Work, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: Adults, Begging, Bondage, CNC, Cheating, Cumplay, Denial, Edging, F/M, Facial, Fingering, Fsub, Gonewildaudio, Handcuffs, Rape, audio script, blowjob, daddy - Freeform, dubcon, f4m - Freeform, female ruined orgasm, switch - Freeform, tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:01:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28154298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_April/pseuds/Princess_April
Summary: You (the listener) have just dropped off your wife at the airport, and your step-daughter (the speaker), who’s been teasing you for months by wearing skimpy clothes around the house, and leaving the bathroom door cracked during her showers has a plan to finally seduce you.  She pretends to just be returning from her workout in an extremely skimpy workout outfit just as you get home from the airport.  But… you’re on to her.  Her seduction attempt ultimately succeeds, but it’s you who ends up in control.  It isn’t long before you’ve got her naked, squatting on the kitchen floor with her hands cuffed behind her back while you  repeatedly edge her and make her admit she’s a bad girl and a tease.  Eventually, you use her mouth, cum on her face, and then finger her until you ruin her orgasm—just to teach her a lesson.  What lesson she’s learning is up for debate, though, because even though she protests, she admits she liked it in the end—and swears her revenge… soon.  WARNING: Things do get pretty intense. As always, nothing like this should be attempted in real life without the full consent of both partners in a safe environment where consent can be safely revoked at any time.  THIS IS A FANTASY.
Kudos: 5





	"Ruining" Your Step-Daughter's Seduction

**Author's Note:**

> [PERFORMANCE NOTES: The script covers most everything here. This girl is complicated, and in the end is not exactly sure what she wants. It’s okay to play her in a way that demonstrates her consent is unclear or even not given at first. Ultimately, though, she is very turned on, and gives in to him—despite being betrayed by him when he ruins her orgasm. It’s up to you, as the performer, to interpret how she reacts to that, and how upset, or not, she is by it.] 
> 
> [SFX –All sound effects are OPTIONAL. Possible sound effects you might include, are the approach of the listener’s car in the beginning, and the handcuff sounds. Here are some files from Freesound.org you could make use of:
> 
> Handcuffs:  
> https://freesound.org/people/ScottHurly/sounds/366563/  
> https://freesound.org/people/StudentTanita/sounds/327284/  
> Parking car  
> https://freesound.org/people/benwer/sounds/260828/  
> https://freesound.org/people/leonelmail/sounds/429405/  
> https://freesound.org/people/Alambic38/sounds/185592/]
> 
> _**LEGAL INFO FOR SCRIPT USE** : This script is Copyright 2021, by Princess_April, **All rights reserved.** Permission is granted to perform this script in audio recordings YOU PERSONALLY CREATE AND POST PUBLICLY on the GoneWildAudio, GoneWildAudible, and GWASapphic subreddits on Reddit with credit to the script writer via a link to the Reddit post of the script offer. FOR ALL OTHER USE, including paid or commercial work (including but not limited to Patreon, Only Fans, Subscribestar, and Youtube) you MUST CONTACT ME FOR PERMISSION. I will likely grant it with small stipulations, but if you don’t ask and get permission, that permission is NOT GRANTED. Do not share or re-post this script._

——————START ——————

[whispered] Oh shoot, here he comes…

[whispered] Okay… Stay calm, stay calm…

[deep breath] Okay…

[acting out of breath] Hi dad.

Yeah, I just got back from the gym. Needed some water, you know…

[faking it] whew… [breathing] Yeah, it was good. I’m a little sweaty, thuogh. [giggle]

Where have you been?

What?

What do you mean, dad?

Yeah, it’s called a racer-back. 

It IS the bra, dad…

No, [laughing] you don’t wear anything over it. It’s for working out…

What about my shorts?

They’re supposed to be tight, dad.

Yah, well… I guess they’re kinda short.

So what?

Dad [laugh] this is just my workout outfit.

What do you mean? I work out all the time!

Well, just cuz you haven’t seen me do it doesn’t mean—

What? I’m not wearing makeup…

Dad, you don’t wear makeup to the gym. It clogs your pores…

[conciliatory sigh] Ok, ok… I’m wearing a little bit of eye-makeup. What does it matter?

Where is mom, anyway?

[feigning ignorance] Oh… right. The business trip.

Is that where you were? Dropping her off at the airport?

Wow… I must have totally forgotten that! [she didn’t]

So, she won’t be back for like… a week or two, right?

[very subtly leading] Hmm… 

You know, I’m really glad you and my mom got married. At first I was like… surprised. I mean, why would a handsome guy like you want to a couple crazy girls like us?

Well, you know what I mean, like… I’m her daughter so… you’re kinda stuck with me too.

Anyway, uhm…. Hey, dad? Can you… [sighing as if stretching her sore neck] Can you rub my neck?

Yeah.

I was lifting some weights before my run, and my neck and shoulders are really sore… 

Can you rub it?

Here, lemme get my hair out of the way… 

Yeah… there… 

Oh.. yeah… that’s better.

Wow… you have strong hands, dad…

Yeah, rub my shoulders…

Mmm… That’s nice.

Wait, why did you stop?

What smell?

Well, yeah I put on a little bit, I guess.

Dad. Some girls do wear perfume when they workout. It’s no big deal!

Daddy? Can you do something else for me?

Can you take my hand a sec?

What? Oh… I’m just putting my leg on the counter to do a little post workout stretch. 

My legs are so sore. I really worked them hard today, you know?

No, wait, just… hold on…. A little more, okay?

[moaning] Ohh,, that’s better. Dad? Can you … like… rub my quad for me?

My thigh, dad…. Just below the hem of my shorts?

Just real quick… just a little bit? My legs are really sore… Please?

Why not?! 

Why are you making it weird, dad?

It’s just… It’s really sore, okay? I just want a little massage!

Just a little bit?

[frustrated] Okay okay… I’ll put my leg down. 

What do you mean?

What?! I did too work out! I told you, I just got back from the gym!

Well, I’m not sweating NOW… I was sweating before… 

I know what I said—

Daddy, what do you care?

Why are you giving me the third degree? Don’t you like my outfit?

And… do you LIKE the way I smell?

Okay, well… so? Why can’t you massage my legs then? Don’t you want to?

Don’t lie, dad! I can tell you do… 

I just can, okay? I know you’ve been watching me these last few months…

[sigh] Mom isn’t here, dad… you just told me you put her on a plane…

She’s out of the country…

So? What’s the problem then?

I’m not trying to manipulate you, daddy!

I’m just… I’m trying to give you… an opportunity, you know?

Don’t you want to kiss me?

A tease?! 

How can you even say that?

Oh… 

[resigned sigh] Ok, fine. You got me, okay? I didn’t go to the gym today… I just… got dressed up like this… for you.

Yes! 

Of course, I remembered mom was leaving this morning.

Alright! I planned it, okay?

But… No one’s here… No one will know…

No, but… it’s NOT inappropriate. I’m just your step-daughter.

It’s not like we’re blood related or anything.

And I’m an adult.

So what if it’s cheating? She’ll never know, dad!

Daddy… I can see how hard you are through your pants. I know you like me…

I know you’ve been watching me.

Why do you think I’ve been wearing these outfits, and leaving the door cracked when I shower and… wearing makeup around the house lately?

So… just … stop thinking about it so much, alright?

Do what you want to do…

You can do whatever you want to me, daddy…

Why not!?

Please? 

I know it’s wrong, okay? I know it’s REALLY bad, but… [intense whisper] isn’t that what makes it so… good?

Okay… 

You want me to what?

[giggle] Take off my shorts?

Here? In the kitchen?

No … yeah… okay. 

What about you?

Okay… sorry. Yes, sir…

[bashful giggle] There…

My panties too? 

Uhm… [giggle] Yes, sir…

Uhm… There you go…

My hair? Oh…

Yeah… [bashful] I put it up in a pony tail for you… I thought you might like it…

[gasp] Ooo… yeah… 

[breathing] yeah, pull my hair, daddy. 

Ow! [giggle]

Oh, god… touch me, daddy. Oh… Ow… Fuck!

Your fingers feel so good…

[breathing—groaning] Oh… yes… [whispered] manhandle me, daddy.

I’ve been a bad girl…

Ohhh… finger me.

[moan] Oh no no no no… wait.. Why did you stop!?

Take off my shoes? 

Uhm… okay.

I-I mean, yes sir… [giggle]

Don’t you want to take your pants off too?

No? Oh, okay… sorry. 

My top?

Alright… you want to see my breasts?

Okay… [bashful giggle] I’m naked now… 

Get on my knees? 

Okay, but… do I have to do this here? 

Like on the tile floor?

Ok… I’m getting on my knees. [giggle] So demanding…

Wait… what?

Where are you going?

Ok, I’ll wait here… 

Yes, sir.

[breathing] [whispered] Oh god… he’s really gonna do it… sorry mom… [giggle]

Yes, sir… 

Spread my legs open…

Wow… okay…

Uhm… Daddy? I’m feeling kind of… embarrassed. I mean, I’m totally naked, and well… Don’t you want to take your clothes off too? 

No, I’m just saying… it’s only fair, right? Don’t you want to just take me into the bedroom or something?

Well… are you going to touch me again at least? Do you want me to suck your cock?

What? 

Hands behind my back?

Uhm… daddy I don’t know…

Yeah… I did say you could… do whatever you wanted but—

Well of course, I trust you.

[shaky sigh] Yes, sir.

[OPTIONAL SFX: Snick of handcuffs]

Whoa! Oh my God… daddy, are those handcuffs? Where did you get those?

Daddy, wait… I was just hoping that we could—

Yes, sir… 

I’m sorry, sir.

No, I can’t move my arms, sir.

[nervous] Oh, yes… I want you to touch me…

[gasp] Oh, god… yes daddy. 

Touch me… [breathing]

Rub my pussy. [moaning]

Ohh.. Yes.

I’m a bad girl.

I’m a bad girl, daddy.

Oh fuck, rub my pussy… 

[breathing – moaning – building]

Oh, keep going, sir…

Oh, yes… I’ll spread my legs more for you…

Yeah… keep going… keep going…

Don’t stop, don’t stop!

[gasp] Oh! No no… daddy, don’t stop! 

Daddy! Daddy… please, sir… You are SO good at that… 

I’ve never had a guy get me that close that fast before…

What?

Well, yeah… I think I deserve it…

Well, … uhm… You think I’m pretty, right?

I took off my clothes… and spread my legs. I did everything you told me to do.

Dad, this tile floor is hurting my knees… can we—

[gasp] Oh… fuck… daddy… 

Yes. Rub my pussy, sir…

Oh… fuck… 

I was saying… [mumbled-moan] my knees hurt daddy… 

I’m trying to keep them spread…

[gasp] Ow! Yes… 

Pinch my nipple daddy…

Oh fuck.. yes… stick your fingers inside me…

[breathing – moaning] oh god… I’m so wet daddy…

I think I’m…. leaking onto the floor… 

Oh my god.. I’m close daddy… 

Oh… finger fuck me, daddy… Finger me until I –

Oh no! No… please? Please, daddy! Please! [breathing – panting]

Fuck… 

Why did you stop? [panting]

Yes, I’m… really sensitive, okay? 

I don’t like being teased, daddy! Can’t you just let me cum?

What do you mean? I didn’t… I didn’t tease you!

I did not! I told you you could have me!

No but… that was when I was trying to seduce you. And mom was home anyways… I couldn’t do anything then!

No, I’m not a tease! 

But… you can fuck me right now! You can stick it in my pussy or in my mouth… whatever you want!

I’m not a tease! I just want you to fuck me…

God, I’m so wet, daddy! I want your cock so bad? Can’t I just… see it?

[tiny gasp] Daddy wait… I’m really sensitive daddy… wait!

Oh god… 

I’m a bad girl… I’m a tease…

Yes daddy… Fuck!

Finger fuck me, daddy! 

Oh my knees hurt… my knees hurt…

I’m losing my balance—wait.. I’m gonna fall…

Oh fuck yeah, pull my hair… Grab my pony tail and hold me up while you finger-fuck me, daddy…

Oh… I’m getting close.. I’m getting close, I’m getting close…

Oh no! NO! daddy, please! Please!

I don’t like that, daddy! I don’t like it… 

I’m so close! Please!

I can’t… I can’t touch myself!

Fuck!

God, I just want to cum… I just want to cum…

Please daddy, let me cum. Make me cum, please?!

I don’t care… I don’t care anymore.

Yes, I’m a tease. I’m a bad girl, okay?

Please, if you don’t want to fuck me, that’s fine, but please… just take these off so I can touch myself… Please.

[breathing] Oh my gosh… Oh… are you taking your cock out?

Oh… do you want me to suck it? I’ll suck it really hard for you, daddy… if you’ll just let me cum… please?

I’ll suck it really good. I bet I can suck it better than mom…

Sorry sorry… that’s not nice. 

No no, I didn’t mean it… Can I suck it, daddy? Please?

Mmm… [slurp – sucking sounds] Thank you daddy… Mmm… [moan]

Mm-hm… hold my hair while I suck your cock… [moaning, sucking slupring sounds]

Mmm… Use my mouth daddy. 

See? I’m not a tease? Mm-mm… [gulping down cock… sucking, slurping, moaning]

I’m a good girl.. [suckling, slurping, moaning]

I’m a good cock-sucker… [slurp] see?

Mmm… don’t you want to fuck me, now, daddy?

[moaning slurping] don’t you want to fuck my pussy?

It’s really wet daddy… it’s so ready for you!

[he starts sticking it deeper into her mouth… small initial choking sounds]

Daddy… wait… [mouth fucking sounds… ]

[light sounds of struggle as she panics a bit] [throat fucking as she starts to gag]

Daddy wait… don’t you want to do this to my puss—[throat fucking, gagging]

[deep throat fucking—sounds of struggle against her hand cuffs—gagging, choking, and finally…]

[gasping / panting] Oh my god… fuck daddy… you almost choked me… 

Oh! Oh god… gross… not in my face, daddy! 

Eww… daddy… Oh… oh god… Ow, my hair… 

[frustrated, resigned] No, daddy… You haven’t even fucked me yet!

Oh.. fuck… 

I can’t believe you just did that… 

I thought you wanted to fuck me, though!

Well, yeah… but… that’s not what I meant!

Daddy… can you… wipe it off? It’s… dripping down my forehead into my eyes… 

Please, I feel disgust—

[gasp] Wait…. Wait, daddy… No no no… wait…

It’s so sensitive, daddy…

Not again…. Not again…. 

Oh fuck… 

[desperate moan] I’ve got cum in my eyes, daddy, I can’t see… 

Oh yes, sir… 

Oooh… Fuck me with your fingers, daddy…

Please let me cum… please… please.

Oh, yes… I like your cum on my face, please!

Oh… oh … oh fuck, I’m so close… 

Yes! Yes… Oh fuck I’m gonna cum… I’m gonna gum I’m gonna cum.

I’m cumming…

I’m cumming daddy!

Ohh… fuck! No.. wait… wait! Oh… [sounds of struggle as she bucks and even collapses to the floor hal-f cumming… completely ruined]

Oh…no… Oh… fuck…

[whispered panting… ] Oh fuck… fuck daddy.

You took your hands away just as I was—

No, but I was cumming, and you ruined it, daddy!

Why would you do that? 

No… I can’t now… 

What do you mean, “good?!”

[frustrated sigh] Daddy! You got to cum! 

You fucked my throat and … look at my face! I can’t even see anything!

No… but you KNEW I was cumming and you just… stopped!

You’re a jerk, daddy!

Oh fuck… you ruined me, okay. You ruined my orgasm,. Are you happy?

Would you please, uncuff me now?

[he uncuffs her] Thank you…

Can you PLEASE give me some paper towels?

Was that so hard!?

What? 

[tiny laugh] It’s not funny!

I’m totally naked, and YOU got to cum! Like, how is that even fair!? And you’re still in your clothes like nothing happened.

It’s not funny, dad! It’s embarrassing!

Wait… what lesson was I supposed to learn, though?

[small laugh] Ok, so you WERE just being a jerk, then…

Got it… 

No, no… don’t even try to apologize, dad… it’s fine.

No no.. I’ve got like two weeks to get you back. 

Don’t think I didn’t notice how hard you were, or how fast you came with my mouth. I think you wanted to fuck me, but you couldn’t control yourself and you came too early.

You want to have a battle of wills, dad? You’re on, okay?

[laugh] Next time, when you think you’ve got me… all hot and bothered and ready to do anything you want me to… maybe I’ll ruin your orgasm, dad… 

See how you like it.

Oh, there’s gonna be a next time, alright.

[laugh] And where did you get those handcuffs anyway? 

You know what? On second thought, I don’t even want to know!

Anyway, I’m gonna go get in the shower and wash your disgusting cum off my face. [laugh]

Hey… daddy? 

I liked it… 

Thanks for playing with me. [giggle]

And next time, you better watch out.

\-------END-------


End file.
